Speedy Quick
Kaitlin is given a drink that will make her run faster at a softball game. However, the drink comes with consequences. Episode Summary It's a hot summer day for a softball game. Kaitlin's brother is complaining because he wants ice cream. Kaitlin's mom says after the game. Kaitlin's brother pouts. Kaitlin is now up to bat. She has a beautiful hit, but she has no energy to run the bases. Kaitlin's teammates and parents wonder what's up. After the game, Hayleigh asks Kaitlin why she is so low in energy. Kaitlin hopes there's no un-enhancer anywhere, but she really has no idea. Emma isn't sure what to do about this, but then she gets an idea. The next day, Emma takes a trip to a store in the far regions of town. It's a secret store where magical products are sold. The guy at the counter is none other than Gary the Great. Emma doesn't know this, but she purchases a drink that'll make Kaitlin run faster. Gary warns her of the consequences it'll bring, but Emma doesn't care. Later, at their softball game, Emma tells Kaitlin to try this new energy drink. It'll help her run faster. Kaitlin tries it, and she can't quite make out the flavor. It's a hard distinguishing between strawberry, orange, lemon, and grape. All of a sudden, Kaitlin tells coach to put her up to bat first because she suddenly has lots of energy. Kaitlin swings at the ball, and she takes off. She gets an inside the park home run within 5 seconds. Sonic the Hedgehog thinks he can do it faster. All of a sudden, Kaitlin takes off from the ball park, speeding off. Hannah wonders what she's doing. The officials decide to cancel the game so they can give chase to Kaitlin. Kaitlin is speeding throughout town. She disrupts traffic, goes through a closed road, goes through the Chick-Fil-A drive-thru, and through the car wash. Kaitlin's parents are concerned with Kaitlin's condition. They wonder if they need a doctor. Tori decides they need to make a net to catch Kaitlin in. Just then, Emma tells everyone to look at the net she just found. When Emma says "throw," she hopes everyone is ready to go. Emma yells "throw," and sure enough, it works. But only for a moment. Kaitlin continues running. All of a sudden, the effects start wearing off. She finally ends up crashing through a Peachwave store and she passes out in a giant pile of chocolate frozen yogurt. Everyone rushes to Kaitlin to see if she's okay. Kaitlin is fine, but she learned a lesson. Never trust energy drinks in the field of competition. Emma agrees, and she makes a mental note to never visit that store ever again. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode Trivia * Kaitlin mentions the un-enhancer from "Austin's A Bit Cranky" * A picture of the baseball legend from the ''Misadventures With Austin'''' episode "You Don't Mess With Brock" is seen at the ball park * The following can be seen in Gary's store: ** The portal from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" ** The gelatin monster from "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * Sonic the Hedgehog makes his fourth appearance in the series * Wuhu Town from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''can be heard when Kaitlin runs through town * Emma's net bit is a clear reference to the "We Are Number One" song from ''LazyTown Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles